zvirecil_egendyfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Alojzie
Aloujzie a Zev žiji na Avolmanili zemy,která še liši naši zemi,jen travou a listí která je fialova,obloha oranžová,slunce a Alojzie 3.png Alojzie.png Alojzie 2.png Alojzie 4.png Alojzie 5.png měsíc maji bílou,kmen a dřevo tmavě hnedočervene,naše zem má obyčejné barvy než tahle zem,ta je zvláštní.Aloujzie na své procházce potkala Talulu,obě našli nějakej hrad,stoupili tam,bydli Zev.Později přišla Eninka a Riči.Talula objala Ričiho a všichni se seznámily i sluha co tam bydli.Zev je pustit nechce protože je sam a sluha je nikdo,a tak Alouzie zůstává protože ji zemřeli rodiče a nemá nikoho,Talala,Riči a Eninka mohou jít.Večer Eninka přišla s Talulou a Ričim navečeřili se u Zeva,později se schovali,přišel Beast (lasičák/vlkodlak) a Morty (lasičák/úpír) zvou na ples,kvůli králi úpíru.Večer jdou na ples Zev a Alojzie,Eninka a Enton,Talula a Riči a tančí.Večer jde Zev za otcem Evnem s Alojzii i Eninkou a jsou tam.Evn nemohl kousnout Eninku když je drak,vita se s synem,když se rychle objevil.Večer upir unesl Alojzii aby ji proměnil,Alojzie řekla ře nechce být bestie tak jako ten úpír,slišel to Zev a šel,Alojzie šla za ním,Eninka a Kate šli domů.Alojzie řekla že nemluvila o něm.Zev ví že je upír bestie řekl ji nema rád ře řekla že je bestie.Pak šli domů spát.Když byl oběd,Alojzie Zevovi řekla že ten upíj je bestie protože je zli,a on Zev neni protože je hodný na ní,skvěli a vždy ji pomůže.Zev ji polibil,pak obědvali.Večer když Alojzie byla venku,povidala si s vlkodlakem Armenem,ten ji polibil,ale všim si že Zev je Alojzii přítel.Přišl Zev,a nerad viděl Armena,pak oba šly domů.Ráno se Eninkou jeli do Globusu,později jeli domu,Zev ten šel pěški byl přece rychli,a viděl Irenu která ho chtěla polibit,a Zev nechtěl,naštvala a zautočila na něj požila energickou kouli na něj,a Zev se ji vyhnul,Irena pak šla.Zev to řekl Alojzii,a Eninka jim řekla o Irene,pak obědvali.Alojzije slišela od Zeva,že zjistil o rodičich že je zabily Beast a Morty kteří poslochaji krále úpirů,později Alojzie zmizela,Když to Zev zjistil s Eninkou že je pryč hned si uvědomily kde je.Alojzie mluvila králem úpíru proč to udělal,ten ji řekl že byli lovci úpíru,a že je dědička lovců úpíru,a chtěl ji zabit,zachránil ji,ale sám ležel na zemi,vždyť král úpíru je prvmí úpír.Eninka vzal Alojzii zpět domů.Alojzie má strach o Zeva.Eninka vzala i Zeva domů.Jenže třeti den,slišeli hras krále u něj doma u Zeva,všichni tři zmizely k Zevovy otci,Evnem skrývaji se,jenže král ví že jeho otec Evn žije,a tak se skrývaji u Taluli a Ričiho tři dni pak bydli u Eninky,Viko je vzal k němu domů,Alojzie dětem vyprávěla příběh o sobě a Zevovy.Pak šla spát.Večer Zev šel za králem úpíru,který přivedl Zevova otce Evna,jak král řekl žeho zradil a musí umřít.Zev vysvětluje kraly,že chránil svého syna,a ať ho nezabiji,Evn j mrtev.Král chce zabit Alojzii,Eninka a Tamia měli viděni že Alojzie bude úpírkou.Král ji stejne chce zabit chráni ji Riči,Talula a Eninka (jako draci),i Zev a rychle mizi domů,k Vikovi kde teť bydli.Ráno zev je naštvanej na krále a tak křkl na Vikovi děti a šel,Alojzie chce za ním,rači zůstáva u Eninky.Večer Zev s Alojzii řekly Vikovy,že by rády bydleli sami,a tak Viko jim dáva klič bydli u Eninky a Vika.Zev má plán být králem úpírů,že se jako bude kamarádits králem a zachráni mu život,aby král věřil.A ten uskutečnil,král neví zda mu má věřit.Ráno přišel pán,Zev byl připravený zautočit,chránit Alojzii,a když Alojzie přišla viděla otce a hned ho objala,vždyt si každý mysli že je mrtvý,ale neni teť to vi Zev a Alojzie.Otci Alojzie který se jménuje Skitr,mluvil s kámoše,a moc se mu nelíbi když je s úpírem.Alojziea Zev byly s Eninkou u dědy.Pa šly domu,otec neni doma,a obědvali.Večer byli spolu,pak Zev šel za králem,pak i Eninka s Alojzii,Zev zabil krále úpira a stal se jim,ví to Alojzii otec,večer jdou spát.Ráno byli s Eninkou Globusu u dědy,obědval a odpoledne se stěhovali a rozloučily se s Vikem.Zev,Alojzie byli s Eninkou v Ledovem světle.Kde se Alojzie seznamí s Chantal.Večer snima večerřel Alojzii otec Skitr,který už 3 dny má holku.Otec Skitr zjistil že Alojzie je úpírka,otec naštaný chce zabit Zeva ale Zev je silnější,a tak Skitra poráží,Alojzie nechce aby zabyl jejiho otce,otec Skitr odchází,večer je Alojzie smutna kvůli otci že to nechápe,a tak je s Zevem aby nebyla smutná.Otec Alojzii Skitr je naštvaný na Eninku že i ona zato může,Alojzie byla u Eninky.Eninka byla u Skitra proměněna na draka s jménem Enijajsa,Skitr neví že ta dracice je Eninka nikdy ji jako draka neviděl,Skitrovi bylo divné že věděla o sušemkach a spolu mluvili o úpírech že by chtěla být,a i něktěrí úpíři jsou hodní.Řekla to Alojzii,ráno byli globusu i u dědy na oběd.Večer Alojzie s Zevem byli růžové zemy i Eninkou a Cheesem,Esme se zatourala,a ostatni zajali,když to slišela Moyo Mzuri,ta je pustila,sniima jít nechtěla najit Esme,museli sami,našli ji a šly domů.Ledovém světle jsou Alozie,Zev na oslavě Eninky.Alojzie a Zev byly na korunovaci Fienda.